


Tricksters

by Ulan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (there should probably be a tag for that), Because curses are things, Erestor offends somebody, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Erestor, Gender or Sex Swap, Glorfindel plays with him anyway, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: Erestor made some enemies by the river.(or friends, depending on whom you ask)





	Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally went there. No, I do not know and cannot believe it either. (All in the name of my life-long mission to have Glorfindel ravish Erestor in a variety of ways?)
> 
> Please mind the tags.

Nowadays, life was mostly quiet. 

It had been some years since they sailed, long enough for Valinor to feel like home again. Few already were the days when Glorfindel would think back on dear Imladris, with its fresh forest air and the music of waterfalls and shallow rivers their daily company. He supposed it helped that the home they chose was not so far from their old beloved valley, for which Glorfindel supposed he had Erestor to thank. 

It did not miss his notice that when time soon came that they had to pick a place to dwell, his spouse was immediately keen on the house they now owned. Erestor had immediately fallen in love with the clear and enviable view of the Pelóri at the back of their house, the mountain range a distant remembrance to the Hithaeglir back in Middle-Earth. Just a short walk away also was a river, albeit smaller and more quiet than their mischievous Bruinen, but it was adequate for their needs and even conveniently followed a path to the main market in Tirion. 

Erestor had recently taken to long walks along that said river. He had always been one for solitary hobbies, which Glorfindel understood and accepted. His only condition had ever only been for Erestor to come back intact, to return to him and the home they shared as safe and whole as he had been when he left it. Beyond this, Glorfindel asked for little of him. 

Given that it was Valinor, there was admittedly little that could happen to a grown Elf. Still, the place was not without its version of excitement and woes, and so it was that Glorfindel did feel a tinge of worry when he caught sight of his mate running towards him in a manner that was distinctly... different from his usual. 

"Glorfindel!" 

Glorfindel was of course quick to catch him, his surprised "oof!" the only thing betraying his surprise when Erestor outright threw himself on to his chest. "What's the matter?" he immediately asked the frantic Elf in his arms. 

Having run some distance from the river to their home, Erestor was already panting by the time he reached the small cottage. His hair had long escaped the loose ponytail he favoured in those days, and his robes was less than their usual immaculate state. It was at least a relief to find Glorfindel in front of their house, but it was the single good thing he could recognise in an otherwise _very bad day_.

"Those vile rascals, I will kill them all!" 

Such vitriol took Glorfindel aback, for it was not everyday that one heard threats of violence in fair Valinor. (Although if the other Vanyar were to be believed, it was still more often in those days ever since the previously exiled Noldor returned to the Blessed Realm.) It did not take him long to notice what was wrong either, for he knew Erestor well, from the hair that crowned that lovely head, down to the very tip of those fingers and toes. Many were the nights when Glorfindel just wiled the time away exploring, happy to finally be allowed such things, and even when the sweet time came that he had it all memorised, many still were the nights when he would just bask in that body's loveliness and kiss every familiar and beloved curve and surface. 

He would therefore notice any small change, quite easily--not that he would consider this particular change small in any way.

"Um." He blinked, frowned, his hands wandering and patting down at his now seething husband's body. "Not that I would go against this if this is your thing now, but--"

His hands were promptly slapped away just as Erestor jumped back and huffed in obvious annoyance. The old counsellor proceeded to fix his disheveled robes, making Glorfindel's eyebrows rise even higher as the movements erased any remaining doubt in his mind about what was different about Erestor. Erestor's patting and pulling stretched the white material of his robes around himself, hugging curves that were suddenly more pronounced, flowing down rounder looking edges, more delicate looking hands, not to mention the... undoubtedly fuller chest.

"Um..." Glorfindel tried again.

"It is those blasted imps of Ulmo!" Erestor seemed to have given up on fixing himself and just threw his hands over his head. "You know, the ones I keep encountering during my walks along the river? One day, mark my words, I will end each and every one of them."

"You mean just that part of the river from which I told you to stay away if its dwellers keep causing you trouble?" Glorfindel frowned. "Erestor, you could very well avoid encounters with those things if you would but take a different path."

To this, however, the ex-chief counsellor merely lifted a stubborn chin up. "The place is hardly only theirs, is it? Besides, they are a loud and crass bunch who keeps disrupting the peace. To avoid them only lets them win when what they need to learn is to respect the other inhabitants of these lands."

"Standing by principles is all well and good, but if they put my mate in any real danger, I cannot say I am fully for it." Glorfindel sighed as he moved to comb back a stray lock of hair from Erestor's face, tenderly tucking the wayward strands behind a pointed ear, which, at least, did not look that much different. "What they are and what peace they ruin are small inconveniences that can be easily avoided. But if they do anything to harm you, then I make no promises about stirring up trouble even with their Vala."

Erestor was torn between scoffing at what he thought was Glorfindel being too easy with troublemakers, and the inevitable reaction to his husband's often sweet but dramatic sentiments. Glorfindel had always been fiercely protective of him, though Erestor knew the other did his best to rein much of it in. Erestor was hardly the sort of Elf that needed much protection, not to mention that he was proud and could easily take offense at being thought incapable. 

All the same, Erestor supposed that his mate must express love in his own way, and sometimes his natural tendencies would show. Not that Erestor was entirely against it, of course. As it was, he had to duck his head to hide his own reaction to such words... as well as to other things. 

How ever long they had been together, Glorfindel still never failed to have an effect on Erestor. Truly beautiful was the golden Elda, and in Erestor's long life he still could not say that there were many who could equal Glorfindel in terms of presence and stature. He was both fair and strong, his hands (for which Erestor held an unhealthy fondness, though he would usually deny this on a normal day) capable of many things, from tender caresses that could have Erestor squirming and twisting in bed until sunrise, to feats of strength that could break an Orc's neck when a sword was not readily available. 

Centuries of being bound to such an Elf could apparently do little to change the way Erestor's body heated at any lingering touch. Glorfindel's continued examination of him, therefore, was not helping his situation. 

"Thank Eru this is all they did." Still blessedly oblivious to the effect he was having, Glorfindel continued touching Erestor, rubbing down in places, touching his hand, turning him and going around him this way and that. "You are not hurt anywhere?" 

"Nay." Erestor could feel his cheeks heating further as those hands touched and slid down his body like they owned it---which he supposed they did, his mischievous mind supplied. "Glorfindel..." 

Glorfindel looked up at that softly given call, registering the odd tone. "Yes?" he asked, not without a tinge of worry. "Are you hurt after all?" 

The kiss, when it came, was sudden and surprising, unexpected by even both of them despite it being Erestor who initiated it. But his body felt strange to him, and had been bothering him ever since he saw his husband standing in the glade. Glorfindel's hands on him did not help at all either, and already Erestor could feel his temperature rising, excited in that telling way. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments, after which Glorfindel blinked down at the Elf in his arms, needing a moment to rid himself of the initial shock. It did not take a while however for a bemused smile to spread on his face. "Aah," he began, for of course he was quick to recognise the mood. "I know that look." 

"Damn it. It is this body. There is heat to it that I am unaccustommed to, and you keep--" Erestor gritted his teeth though he did nothing to move away, even pressing up further against Glorfindel while he was at it. He wrapped his arms around the taller Elf's neck, belying his words and the clipped way with which he said them. "Valar, I hate this." 

"A side-effect of the spell perhaps?" Glorfindel wondered aloud, though his arms naturally went around that slim waist. "Perhaps you are just not used to it. They do say that this body and ours are different with regard to some things." He noted Erestor's heavy breaths, the dazed look in his eyes; Glorfindel grinned at the sight. "It looks like it is causing you trouble right now. Do you require my assistance?" 

Finally, it looked like Erestor could no longer deny what was happening, for his voice came out with a moan when he said, "Please."

Glorfindel was once again taken into a deep kiss, and never one to refuse such advances from the one Elf who could ignite an answering passion within him, he returned Erestor's kiss with equal ardour. It was that type of kiss, too, the one that could lead to nowhere else but with them in bed. Buoyed by that passion, easily Glorfindel lifted Erestor against himself, coaxing those legs around his waist so he could carry him back inside their cottage. 

"You feel lighter," he observed, grinning up at Erestor. He planted a quick peck on those lips for good measure as he walked them back to the house. "Convenient, that." 

"Is it?" asked Erestor. "Not that it seemed to bother you before." 

"I suppose not, but..." The next kiss was more thorough, enough so Glorfindel faltered and had to lean against the wall just beside their open doorway. He did not miss the way Erestor tightened around him, pressing his body harder against Glorfindel's, who could not help but grin at receiving such a reaction. "It is a little hot, isn't it, the thought that I could handle you a little more easily than usual? You have less muscle now, so I wager that also means you would not be able to resist me at all if I so choose to press you down." 

Erestor sucked a breath at the suggestion, for it was a shared preference they both had, that desire to dominate and to submit. It fanned the flames further between them, and it was a quick enough trip from their doorstep to inside the house, although that was not to say that they made it far beyond that. 

They were barely past the threshold of the front door, slamming it shut, before Glorfindel had turned them around to press Erestor up against it. He secured him at the hip, shamelessly pressing a tell-tale bulge on the softer body against his, leaned down and framed Erestor's face between the arms he pressed against the dark wood. Glorfindel registered his husband's heavy breathing, his wet and parted lips, the expectant sparkle in his eyes. Valar, he was so beautiful. 

"You look like you cannot wait for it," he murmured in the heated space between them. He grinned and punctuated the taunting with a slow roll of his hips, the shape of his cock creating delicious friction that promptly had Erestor arching up against him. 

"Valar..." Erestor stretched up to him, leaning in so their breaths mixed and lips brushed teasingly against one another. "This feels so... oh, I am going to kill them."

"Ssh," coaxed Glorfindel as he nipped lightly at a tempting bottom lip. "This is not necessarily a bad thing." 

There were few things in Arda, Glorfindel thought, that felt better than kissing Erestor when the other was already aroused. Erestor received kisses in the best of ways---his eyes would softly flutter closed, his mouth opening obediently to Glorfindel's tongue. Erestor's mouth was soft and hot and honeyed in a way that was nothing less than addicting, and his moans tended to be quiet and restrained at first, but there as though he could not completely keep that hint of pleasure in. The way his fingers curled at Glorfindel's shoulder and hair, the way he thrusted his hips in that near unconscious way---everything about him was perfect for receiving seduction, and it was a game Glorfindel could spend his whole life playing with him.

When their lips finally parted, Glorfindel leant back to survey his work. He always loved doing it, ravishing Erestor to oblivion and then standing back to just _look_ at him. There was something infinitely exciting about getting Erestor to that point, especially as the other did take restraint and propriety to an art form. Always neat and impeccable even here in lenient Valinor, seldom did he have even a strand of hair astray. The pristine picture he painted never failed to make Glorfindel want to make a mess of him, which he always made sure to do, every time he had the chance to tear the clothes off that delectable body.

Not that what he had before him now was the same body. The mounds of Erestor's bosom were a new, fascinating thing. His robes curved perfectly around the things, of a good size and shape that suited Erestor perfectly, topped by pert, pink nipples that were a little visible from the thin cloth. It was a good day for Erestor to pick a white robe to wear for his walk was Glorfindel's wicked thought, just as he let his hands slide up to curve and cup the soft flesh.

"Interesting new parts you have here," he remarked as he began to softly knead his mate's fascinating new adornment. 

Erestor's sharp inhale was sweetly satisfying. Even more so was his pleasured cry when Glorfindel flicked at those nipples with his thumbs, blunt nails scratching the sensitive peaks through the cloth. 

"How is it?" he curiously asked. He pressed Erestor harder against the door to steady him through his squirming, more pronounced now as Glorfindel began to quickly flick at the nubs. Erestor's cries only served to encourage him, and Glorfindel punctuated it all by taking each pert thing between thumb and forefinger and giving them a steady squeeze, gradually tightening in a way that had Erestor keening and his head falling back against the door with a heavy 'thud'. The reaction had Glorfindel chuckling in delight. "You seem to feel this more." 

"More sensitive, I think," said Erestor in a deliciously breathy sort of voice, his arousal apparent.

Ever been pulled by such things in Erestor, Glorfindel could not keep his own groan, a deep, guttural sound that he buried on the skin of Erestor's neck even as he continued the proprietary touching. Erestor's pleasure had always been potent to him. "Mm, tell me." 

"Glorfindel..." Erestor's squirming seemed to gain more purpose, the thrusts of his hips dangerously developing rhythm. "Good... almost as if I could-- just from this..." He arched and moaned deliciously as Glorfindel began to lightly brush the pads of his thumbs against those nubs again, together at the same time in a way that seemed to render Erestor boneless in his arms. "Oh, please more." 

Glorfindel made quick work of those robes, loosening the ties so that they eventually fell down Erestor's arms and bared his chest to Glorfindel's hungry gaze. He immediately took one nipple in his mouth, running his tongue against the tip and delighting in Erestor's pleasured moan. He moved to do the same with the other, flicked at the tip repeatedly with his tongue just as he played with the other between his fingers, just keeping the touch light in a way that seemed to get Erestor to press up to him more, arching to the touch. Erestor's fingers were buried in Glorfindel's hair, a telling clue that things were going well. 

Slowly, without stopping the way his lips and tongue worshipped those sensitive mounds, Glorfindel coaxed Erestor's feet down on to the floor. He kept Erestor pressed back against the wood even as he guided those legs to part, just wide enough to let his hand crawl down inside the clothes resting against Erestor's waist. It was odd at first, finding the place where Erestor's cock normally pressed up stiff and hard when aroused, now soft and flat with but skin and little else. Glorfindel lingered only for but a moment; pushed on by Erestor's moans, he went further down until his fingers touched something that had Erestor jumping under that hand. Further, his palm pressed against soft skin, his fingers growing slick in that space between Erestor's legs. 

Soft moans dotted Erestor's heavy breaths, and it all sounded like music to Glorfindel's ears. He was fascinated yet again, for here Erestor was hot and delightfully wet to the touch despite having done little else than a few lustful kisses and teasing above the waist. The foreplay seemed effective thus far all the same, for here was the evidence of Erestor's desire, his body still honest albeit in a different way. Of course Glorfindel knew that this body could prepare itself this way, without the work and assistance that sex between males usually required. How convenient, and how gratifying to discover Erestor in this state, all by Glorfindel's efforts. It was a heady feeling, and despite the wholly alien... configuration of it all, because it was Erestor, he found this body to be equally tempting. 

He rubbed and hesitated at the entrance only for a moment, but soon, twin groans eventually filled the quaint living room as Glorfindel gave in and sank his finger into that heat. He gazed intently at Erestor's face, mouth falling open in mirrored pleasure as he burrowed that finger deep within. He marvelled at the sensation, for despite the tightness, his finger went in smoothly, almost sucking him in hungrily in a way similar to how Erestor's old body would have done once Glorfindel had thoroughly prepared him. Inevitably, he pictured how it would feel when it was his cock doing the claiming, and he groaned helplessly at the thought. Truly, whatever body he was in, Erestor could never fail to seduce him. 

"Sweet Eru," he panted out, his trousers suddenly feeling much too tight. "Please tell me this is good for you."

Erestor let out a breathy laugh. If he could but form words, he would tell Glorfindel that he was being ridiculous again. There was no way Erestor could resist the pleasure once Glorfindel had begun his thorough ministrations. His body _sang_ at Glorfindel's attentions, each and every time, and even this new body felt as though it tensed and melted in equal parts given the way Glorfindel finger slipped in and out of it. 

Glorfindel quickly divested Erestor of his robes, sinking to his knees and coaxing him to step out of them before throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. Having lived for so long together, there was little between them that was a cause for shame, and so Erestor standing naked over a fully clothed Glorfindel merely added to the excitement. 

Erestor, despite the drastic differences, still looked perfect in Glorfindel's eyes. It was as though what perfection he was in his original body translated to its equivalent in female form. His skin was still smooth and flawless and white, soft and velvety to the touch as Glorfindel traced at its new mounds and curves. Glorfindel had a fondness for Erestor's slim waist as a male, and he was pleased to find it just as pleasing in the other form, too. His waist curved in a pronounced way and flared more at the hip, a good shape under Glorfindel's hand. He could not resist nuzzling against that soft abdomen, pressing kisses around that plain as his hands began to drag against skin and wander down again.

When Glorfindel reached the heat between Erestor's legs again, his spouse's pleasured keening drew his attention further to it. Kneeling more steadily before Erestor now, he ran the pads of his fingers against that place, the digits coming up again wet and slick. He did the same with his thumb, this time dragging up harder so he pulled the skin as he went. Erestor cried out with the pleasure of it, but more importantly, the movement revealed the pink inner folds to Glorfindel's hungry gaze. 

"You know what to do?" he heard from above him. 

Glorfindel hummed thoughtfully and smiled at the question, though his eyes did not stray from his examination. He brushed his thumb up one more time against the moist flesh, breaths coming heavily as Erestor gasped when he touched that sensitive nub. Glorfindel rested his thumb on the skin above it, pulling slightly to reveal that place just a little bit more. Erestor was aleady so wet here, his nub glistening with it, and the desire to taste was growing stronger by the moment. 

"I am going by ear," Glorfindel finally said in response. His eyes looked playfully up at Erestor. "So be good for me and let me know if I am doing things right." 

He gave no further warning than that, and so the moment Erestor felt a tongue brush against him all the way to that throbbing nub, he could not help his impassioned cry. A pleasure sharp and shocking lanced through him from where that touch came, but he barely had time to recover before Glorfindel was doing it again, and again, and again. Fingers buried tightly in golden hair as that tongue grew bolder with each approving moan; it flattened against that sensitive nub and even allowed Erestor a moment to ride that pleasure, keeping the pressure while hips moved back and forth against that welcoming mouth. 

Glorfindel pulled back a few moments later, but Erestor did not have time to protest because he then licked a longer strip of skin upon returning, starting this time at the opening where the juices just kept coming. Erestor fell bonelessly against the door just as Glorfindel lifted one of his legs over his shoulder, then the other, until Erestor was nearly seated with Glorfindel's face buried in his mound, tongue lapping at that throbbing place between his legs. The sounds he made when his tongue kept going back and forth, when it flattened out to rub, and when it grew firm and pointed to penetrate deeper, all eventually had Erestor crying out loud and tightening his thighs around that head. Glorfindel did not complain; if anything, he had begun to groan himself. He had one hand inside his open trousers and was already fisting a hard cock, already wet and glistening with precome. 

Erestor's words were gasped out when he attempted them. "You--"

"Hm?" 

"You... seem to know what to do even with this sort of thing. Is there something I should know about?" 

Glorfindel grinned and mouthed at a smooth thigh. "Hush, you," he said against the warm skin. "I have lived long enough to know a thing or two despite not having done something myself. While I am inexperienced in this, I am not a complete ignoramus, whatever my husband might lead you to believe." His grin widened as a thought came. "Or wife, as the case may b--" 

Erestor's hold tightened on Glorfindel's hair. "If you do not wish to lose a beloved appendage, I would advise against finishing that sentence."

Glorfindel laughed even as he sought to extract those merciless fingers from his hair. "Now, now," he said to appease, though he was laughing still, "let us not do anything we might regret. You find most use for that particular appendage, after all." 

Erestor rolled his eyes, but he did still welcome Glorfindel when he stood up to face Erestor once again. He still received the other's kiss, still wrapped his legs around him when Glorfindel lifted him up again. He even pulled and lifted Glorfindel's tunic over the other's head, revealing hardened shoulders and sun-kissed chest and heated skin that felt so good under his touch. 

"Ready for me?" was murmured against his neck, before he felt Glorfindel pepper kisses along the thin skin there. 

"Enough teasing," pleaded Erestor, shuddering at the kisses and pulling his head back to allow Glorfindel more. "In me, _now_." 

Glorfindel never could deny such pleas, not when Erestor's voice had taken that heady tone. He kissed Erestor just as he slowly pushed in. The moist, tight heat that soon enveloped him was _exquisite_ , as was Erestor's wanton moan that Glorfindel's mouth deliciously muffled. The first few thrusts were instinctive, something he likely could not help nor control even if Erestor asked him to. Always, always it was a sure thing for Glorfindel to lose his mind at least in those first few moments of sinking into Erestor, for long had he desired the other, lusting after him for a good number of years before such thoughts were even sanctioned in the eyes of the Valar. He had wanted Erestor for much, much longer than their engagement in the Third Age, a desire he found was still taking years and year to quench. Not even the peace granted by Valinor was able to calm his heart when it came to this.

Erestor, in turn, was trembling within that heavy hold. He was experiencing pleasure unlike he had ever known, a diffused sort of heat that seemed to emanate from his very core. He knew his entire body must be flushed, for that was what it felt to him. Glorfindel's warmth was all around him, but most demanding was still the ache between his legs, one that he was desperate to quell lest he go mad. He squeezed his legs tighter around Glorfindel, pulling him further inside this body that burnt like a furnace, wrenching a tortured cry from his golden husband's throat.

"Valar, Erestor." Glorfindel slammed a fist against the wooden door as Erestor squeezed at his cock again, legs tensed around Glorfindel's waist and refusing to let go. "Stop that. I can't--"

"More, damn it." Erestor's kiss was brutal when he pulled Glorfindel to him, and he delighted at the tortured groan his pushing and prodding pulled out of the other Elf. "I need more, deeper. I can take it, so Glorfindel _please_ , fucking give it to me!" 

Glorfindel broke then, and he growled his passion as he wrenched them from the door. The next thing Erestor knew, he was thrown like a ragdoll on to the living room sofa, barely having the time to right himself against one of the seat's arms before Glorfindel was upon him again. Erestor's groan was long and guttural as Glorfindel's cock filled him once again, and this time it was better, hotter and deeper and exactly, _gloriously_ what he needed. Glorfindel fucked him hard there in the middle of their living room, with Erestor's wrists pinned to his sides and with the arm of the sofa digging at his back, but neither of them minded, for Glorfindel unhinged was exquisite in its perfection. 

He felt it when the pleasure built, and somehow it seemed as though Glorfindel could sense it, too. Erestor begged him to keep a steady pace, crying out a litany of "please" and "right there" which Glorfindel gave. Erestor's orgasm crashed upon him like a great wave, his legs quivering around Glorfindel as the other kept up the steady thrusting, coaxing more cries out of his partner before burying himself deep and letting Erestor finally ride out his pleasure. 

Erestor revelled at the new sensations, of pleasure that flowed through him in waves. It seemed that it took a while for the high to fade, but even then it left him with a pleasant thrill somewhat unlike what he was used to. 

He did not have much time to dwell on it, however, for Glorfindel was pulling at him again. 

"One more," said the old captain as he lifted Erestor to himself. He was still inside Erestor, and was hard, for he had not yet finished. "You do not think I am done with you yet, do you?" 

"What--"

Glorfindel pulled him down, down until they were kneeling on the floor and Erestor was bent forward on to the cushioned seat, with Glorfindel's front flush against his back. 

"You can do it, right?" asked Glorfindel against a blushing ear. From that position, he took Erestor's wrists and pulled him so he would sink down on to Glorfindel's cock again, making Erestor groan though not without pleasure. The dark-haired Elf was surprised to find his body growing excited again, and was distracted by that still even as he heard Glorfindel's deep chuckle behind him. "With this body, you can surely give me one more. Anyway you still need to help me come." 

And then they were at it again, beginning with a steady rutting that gradually picked up pace. Glorfindel bent Erestor over the seat and guided his hand between his legs, and together their fingers rubbed against the sensitive nub there. Erestor cried out as it brought another level of pleasure beyond what the cock inside him was already providing, so much so that it was almost too much. Glorfindel was seeking his completion, too, and it always made Erestor feel it all the more when the other was close, for ever had they enjoyed things best when they shared in the pleasure. 

Somehow they even figured out the timing, Glorfindel thrusting in and out while they rubbed at the nub. He pulled Erestor up to him, turned his head so they could kiss, open-mouthed and lewd, and Erestor had to lean down on one hand as Glorfindel moved to pinch a nipple, went on to tease the other, all the while keeping that steady thrusting.

Before he knew it Erestor was trembling once again from the onslaught of sensation--the cock sliding in and out of him, the slick tongue in his mouth, the hands all over him--until he was coming for a second time, this time pulling Glorfindel along as well, who finally reached his limit and was groaning and spending his release within his weakened husband. 

It was a while before they could move, for anyway it was not their way to part immediately after completion. Glorfindel, for one, had to take a moment to clear his head, for it was not every time that he would lose it so badly during their coupling. Every time it happened, though, it was always so satisfying, and all the more did he wish to keep Erestor within his tight embrace. 

"Ugh." Erestor winced as he pushed up from the cushions and extricated himself from the arms that wrapped vice-like about him. "You-- had too much fun with that."

Glorfindel huffed out an exhausted chuckle. "A bit, yes. I am not hearing any complaints though, am I?" Carefully he brushed the hair away from Erestor's face and fixed it so it fell neatly over one shoulder. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good?" answered Erestor, one eyebrow raised. "Worry not, Glorfindel, you were adequate."

It was Glorfindel this time who rolled his eyes. "I meant this body. I just wanted to make sure there are no other adverse side-effects other than... well, what just happened, which is something I think we can actually live with." Genuine worry began to register on that face, now that the haze of lust had lifted. "Truly, Erestor, are you all right?" 

"I am fine." Erestor lifted himself and languidly turned around, straddling Glorfindel still and resting both feet on the floor on either side of him. "I can even stay like this and grow to enjoy it just to spite them." 

"Hm, you could if you want to," murmured Glorfindel as he leaned in to nuzzle a soft ear. "Though shame, I would miss your cock. I even kind of miss it already." 

That, of course, earned him a slap on the arm. "Crude," hissed Erestor. "And you can't fool me. You even looked like you enjoyed that, maybe a little too much. Should I be worried now? You would not be needing any mistresses anytime soon, would you?" 

"Never," Glorfindel vehemently denied as his arms tightened around Erestor. "Never anyone else. I enjoyed it because it was you, and I will always wish to give you pleasure whatever body you present to me." 

"I was kidding, of course. I just might kill you if I catch you with a mistress." 

"Valar, stop beaking my heart with talks of mistresses. Even if it was mine, I cannot take the idea of it." 

Erestor laughed at the other's dramatic response. "You are such a sap." 

"I am a sap, so love and accept me like this." The golden-haired Elda's embrace tightened for good measure, which Erestor good-naturedly endured, much to his mate's delight. "So, what do you plan to do?" 

Finally remembering his predicament and the creatures at fault, Erestor sighed and scowled, mood coming down again. "I suppose I should just return to the river tomorrow, give those jokers a piece of my mind."

"Darling, perhaps I should come with you?" offered Glorfindel. "After all, they seem to converse better with me. I also hope to know the story as to why they saw it fit to punish you this way in the first place. It ought to be interesting." 

The truth was that contrary to what Erestor believed, Glorfindel was of the opinion that the sprites in question were actually _fond_ of his... admittedly high-strung ex-counsellor of a spouse---possibly even extremely so. Glorfindel met them a few times when he joined Erestor in his walks, and he saw how lively the river Maiar became whenever they neared the banks. His theory was that Erestor reacted too strongly against their teasing and his reactions amused the mischievous little things. It was something Glorfindel could understand himself as well, after all, for he also found Erestor charming when riled, and he did make himself a rather fun target for a good number of years back when they were merely friends. (As they used to fight a lot, Erestor considered Glorfindel a friend a lot later than Glorfindel did him. He was such a difficult Elf.)

He knew it was not something his spouse would appreciate being pointed out now, although Glorfindel had once or twice told him so already. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time, and just opted to hold Erestor, slighter body and all. 

Besides, if they would not talk to those rascals until tomorrow, that at least meant one other thing: they still had the rest of the evening to themselves. Glorfindel smiled, for he could think of a thing or two to do to wile away that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to explain this. Nothing. Sometimes it's like I have a trope checklist for these two and I just have a compulsive need to do them all. 
> 
> Find me in [Tumblr ](http://glorfindel-of-imladris.tumblr.com).


End file.
